Round Trip Tickets
by Crystal Koneko
Summary: Kenshin, Kaoru, Sano, and Megumi are all going to Kyoto to see Aoshi and Misao, and decide to take a train. Can Sano handle that AND being alone in the compartment with a certain Fox? [SanoxMegumi] Oneshot


**_Note_**: _We've made a Sano/Megumi forum, so if you'd like to join (please do n.n) the link is in my profile!_

Summary: Kenshin, Kaoru, Sano, and Megumi are all going to Kyoto to see Aoshi and Misao, and decide to take a train. Can Sano handle that AND being alone in the compartment with a certain Fox? SanoxMegumi (One-shot)

Disclaimer: Don't own Rurouni Kenshin, but it would be nice…

* * *

**Round-Trip Tickets

* * *

**

((Begin))

"Kenshin, hurry up and finish packing! I want to get going!" Kaoru's voice could be heard around the dojo and Sano shook his head.

He walked in to see Kenshin on the floor with swirly eyes and Kaoru huffing angrily, "You loud enough, Jou-chan?"

"Well, we're not done packing yet and I told Aoshi and Misao we'd be there by tomorrow!" Kaoru whined and pulled her own bag along the floor and to the door, so it would be ready when they were about to go.

"I'm sorry, Kaoru-dono! I just had to finish up the laundry…" Kenshin said with a small smile and Kaoru looked like she melted. Sano gave a disgusted snort, "Can we just go already? And where the heck is the Fox-lady?"

"Right behind you, Sanosuke," A lofty feminine voice came from behind him and he turned around with a huge grin on his face.

"Yo."

Megumi rolled her eyes and handed Sano her small bag.

"What am I? Your maid?" Sano glared and decided to carry her bag anyway.

"If you like, Rooster-head," Megumi's fox ears appeared on her head and she tapped her fist on his forehead.

Kaoru stomped her foot and sputtered, "Stop flirting you two, I'm trying to think! Okay, packed, brought Yahiko to Tae… what am I forgetting?"

Kenshin popped up next to her with his packed bag, "Nothing, Kaoru-dono!"

Kaoru's bright smile emerged and she stalked out the door, "Okay, let's get going!"

Megumi frowned and her and Sano followed Kaoru and Kenshin out, "You don't expect us to walk all the way, do you?"

"Of course not! I bought train tickets the other day!" Kaoru chimed and pulled them from her kimono with a huge smile.

"YOU _WHAT_?" Sano shouted and almost tripped over his own feet in horror.

Megumi smirked, "Something wrong, Rooster?"

Sano started flipping out, "Something _WRONG_? Of course there's something wrong! There's NO way in hell you're getting me to ride those tea pots!"

"Why, Sanosuke? Are you afraid of trains?" Megumi snickered evilly. She knew about his fear of modern machines…

Sano kicked a rock on the way down the road with everyone, "N-no."

Kenshin shook his head, "You should have seen the _last_ time we went on a train. It was as if the devil had risen from the pits of hell!"

Kaoru waved her hand nonchalantly, "Too bad, the tickets are non-refundable."

Sano stopped in his tracks and threw his bag on the ground, "I still ain't going! I don't care, I'll stay with the brat all week!"

Kaoru's wicked smile starting scaring everyone, "Oh, how sad! Kenshin and I planned on sitting together in the compartment. I guess that means Megumi will have to sit all alone…" Kaoru winked at Megumi and Kenshin, and it went unnoticed to Sano.

"What? There's no way I'm leaving you all alone on that freakin' death machine!" Sano shouted, grabbed his bag, and started stomping down the road with a light blush on his face.

"I guess this means you're coming," Megumi said, looking straight ahead and not at any of her friends.

"Damn it," Sano muttered and kept stomping down the path, just so they know how much he was NOT going to enjoy this.

Megumi's own face was tinted lightly and she followed the group silently until they reached the train station.

They showed the man their tickets and Sano reluctantly got on, giving suspicious glares to every person they passed. Kaoru quickly pulled Kenshin into an empty compartment and tightly shut the door. The train could only fit two per compartment.

Megumi blushed and walked to another empty compartment, slowly opening the door. She walked in and slumped into the chair, and Sano muttered curses to himself before plopping next to her and throwing their bags on the floor.

"It's not _that_ bad, is it?" Megumi asked him as the train started moving and Sano gripped the seat, in fear or anger, Megumi wasn't sure.

"I'm sitting here, gripping a freakin' chair! What do you think?" Sano spat out and glared at the door in front of him.

Megumi had to hide her chuckle, "Okay, never mind."

About twenty minutes of silence passed before Sano decided to speak up, "I'm hungry."

"What else is new?" Megumi murmured and laid back, "We have to go into the dining hall and get food there."

"I'm not leaving this chair," Sano told her, deadly serious.

Megumi frowned in annoyance, "_Fine_. I'll go out and get you some food," she told him and stood up, about to open the door.

"DON'T LEAVE ME!" Sano shouted, and smacked his head. He wasn't supposed to say that.

Megumi looked at him with wide and curious eyes, "I promise I'll be right back."

Sano jumped out of his seat and grabbed her wrist, "Damn it, Fox! You're not going out there!"

Megumi blushed and nodded, and they both sat back down quietly.

_I don't think I've ever seen him this afraid of anything._

Megumi watched as Sano slightly shook in his seat, rocking back and forth. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes and patted his hand awkwardly, "Nothing's going to happen, you know."

Sano looked at her hand on top of his and for some reason, he felt like nothing _would_ happen, "That was what Kaoru said last time. It just so happens the train was attacked."

* * *

((Ten Minutes Later))

"Sanosuke, please let go of my hand. I have to go to the bathroom," Megumi asked, and tried to pull her hand away to no avail. She found it odd but slightly flattering that he wanted her there, but this was ridiculous!

Sano shook his head, "No you don't! You're going to stay here with me, and keep me company. You're the reason I'm even on this modern death trap!"

Megumi looked down with another light blush and shook her head.

_Why does he have to go and say things like that? It almost makes me want to stay… but I have to GO!_

She pulled her hand away forcefully and stood, "I promise I won't be that long, I'm just going to the bathroom."

Sano reluctantly let her go the bathroom, but got restless after a minute or two.

_Where is she already? This thing is gonna kill me if she doesn't hurry up. Kami, why did I even agree to this crap?_

Sano, finally mustering up the courage to move, left the compartment to go find her. He would NOT sit alone on the giant tea pot of death. Or so he called it.

Sano wondered through all the halls and started getting a very wary feeling in the pit of his stomach. He looked around and it seemed as if the room around him was spinning.

_I'm lost…_

He wandered around for another five minutes before stopping and just plopping down onto the ground in defeat. Sano found it creepy how he felt utterly alone without Megumi, and now that he was lost….

He growled as the people walking by stared at him, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKIIN' AT?"

They quickly turned away from him and walked the other way while Sano started rocking back and forth on the floor.

((With Megumi))

* * *

Megumi's smile dropped as she open the door to the compartment she and Sano shared and looked around, "Where did you go…?"

Worry welled up deep in her chest as she looked from side to side down the hallway. There was no sign of him and she ran over to Kenshin and Kaoru, sliding the door open without knocking. She blushed as she caught them hugging and muttered an apology.

"Has Sano been in here?"

"He's not with you?" Kaoru asked, quickly getting up out of her seat.

"Um, never mind. Don't worry about it," Megumi gave them a reassuring smile, though it greatly contrasted with her mood, and sprinted out. Kenshin and Kaoru shrugged and closed the door.

_He just _had _to go and get himself lost, didn't he?_

Megumi slid to a stop as she heard to people talking about a man with rooster hair.

"What a weirdo! Yelling at us like that! I'm glad we just left him there. But he kinda looked like he was having a seizure right in the middle of the floor…"

Megumi stopped them and took a deep breath, "You just LEFT him there?"

The people gave her a shocked look, "Of course we did! He screamed at us! And he was muttering about some Fox-lady under his breath… I think he's nuts!"

Megumi felt a bit of regret flowing through her veins. He must have gone to look for her despite his phobia.

"Where is he?"

"I wouldn't go lookin' for that guy, lady! He's crazy! He'll just scream at ya!"

Megumi glared heatedly at them, "Tell. Me. _Now_."

The people backed away from her and put their hands up in their own defense, "D-down that way! You can't miss him, he's right in the middle of the floor!" That said, the two ran down the hallway, muttering about crazy men and women running around on the train.

Megumi ran down the hall and saw him on the floor, looking up at the ceiling. Relief flooded over her and she flung herself on him, "Rooster, you're okay!"

Sano looked at her, "Fox-lady?"

Megumi sighed and rested her head on his chest, "Yeah."

"Oh."

Megumi puffed and pounded lightly on his chest with her fist, "Well, don't sound so happy to see me."

"I am," Sano breathed softly and lifted her off of him, "But, I don't feel like lying on the floor all day."

Megumi nodded in understanding, although a bit put off. Maybe he was mad at her…

The two walked back to their compartment, Megumi in the lead. They got in there without saying a word.

_Jeez, a lot of awkward silence today._ Megumi thought and pouted, sitting in her seat.

Finally getting irritated enough, Megumi took a deep breath, "You're not mad at me, ne?"

A surprised look crossed Sano's face and he shook his head, "Why would I be mad?"

"Because I left you here even though you have your… phobia."

"Eh, I don't care. I'm surprised you even came looking for me," Sano stated and stared out the window. It almost made him sick how everything outside just flew by…

"Of course I came looking for you, Rooster!" Megumi said, appalled at the idea of just leaving him there all alone, even if he was a freeloader all the time.

Sano waited a minute before saying anything, "You're just saying that to be nice."

Megumi glared at him, "You're making this difficult!"

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too-!" Megumi was cut off by soft lips crushing her own. She passionately kissed him back, but pulled away.

Sano slunk back in his seat and made sure he was looking at the window, and not at her.

Megumi gathered her breath and shook his arm, "What was that for?"

Sano shrugged, "I don't know. I felt like it."

Megumi frowned, "How romantic," she muttered sarcastically and crossed her arms.

"Yeah, it was."

Megumi clenched her fist and glared, "You can't just go around kissing people without any reason!"

Sano finally looked at her and narrowed his eyes back at her, "Yes I can!"

"No, you can't!"

"Yes I can!"

"No, you can-" But Megumi was cut off _again _by Sano's lips, but this time she was pulled out of her seat and into his lap. This time, she didn't care. She just kissed him back with all she had and didn't pull away.

Sano stopped to take a breath, "Thanks."

"For what?"

"For coming for me. Oh, and not slapping me for that."

Megumi laughed and Sano felt his insides flutter. He smiled and hugged her body to him. Maybe riding the train wouldn't kill him after all… Nah.

The door to their compartment slid open and Kenshin and Kaoru piled in. Megumi blushed a deep red and jumped back into her own seat. Kenshin's swirly eyes appeared and a soft smile played on Kaoru's lips.

Kenshin poked Sano, "Sorry, were we interrupting something?"

Sano grit his teeth together and gave Kenshin a death glare, "Yes. Now get _out_."

Kaoru ran out from the look on Sano's face that promised death, Kenshin not far behind. She slammed the door in fear and slumped against it, "What were we interrupting?"

"I don't want to know."

* * *

((Megumi and Sano))

"Sano," Megumi started, but didn't finish. She didn't really know what to say…

"Don't worry about it," Sanosuke told her with a happy grin.

Megumi smiled back at him and leaned against him, deciding to sleep before they got to Kyoto. Sano, though happy, gripped the seat again as the train jerked and continued on its way.

_Damn death machine._

Megumi stirred another hour later and yawned. She looked up to see Sano's brown eyes gazing at her and poked him in the nose.

"I got somethin' to tell ya," he told her quietly and she sat up straight.

"What is it?"

"I lo-" Sano's voice was drowned out by the screeching of the breaks as the train came to a halt. An angry vein appeared on Sano's forehead, "WHAT THE HELL? WAY TO RUIN MY DRAMATIC MOMENT! I TOLD YOU THIS DAMN TRAIN WAS EVIL! I TOLD YOU ALL, BUT WHO BELIEVED ME? NO-ONE!"

Megumi gave a soft smile, knowing what he said, even if she couldn't hear it. She'd just have to wait until next time to hear all three precious words. Because, she had to say them back, of course.

She pulled him out of their compartment to meet Kaoru and Kenshin, "Come on, Rooster-head. Time to get off the train."

"Thank god! Land!" Sano praised and practically flew off the train.

Megumi rolled her eyes as her and Kaoru made their way out of the train with Kenshin in tow. Kaoru ran over to Misao and Aoshi, who were kind enough to meet them at the train station, and saw that they were getting their picture taken.

Kaoru gasped and stars appeared in her eyes as she pointed to it, "Kenshin, we should all get our pictures taken!"

Sano walked away, "Hell no! I rode a freakin' death trap to get here, I'm not getting my soul sucked out to boot!"

Kaoru started whining and groaning and Sano gave in from annoyance, "Fine! As long as I don't have to ride some damn train again."

Kaoru grinned and flashed the tickets in his face, "By the way, these are round-trip tickets."

"_WHAT_?"

((End One-Shot))

* * *

**_Note_**: _We've made a Sano/Megumi forum, so if you'd like to join (please do n.n) the link is in my profile!_


End file.
